Rising Phoenix
by Tifa Lockhart Valentine
Summary: Zack Fair, Aeris Gainsborough e Cloud Strike são amigos de infância. Passaram vários momentos juntos até que Zack entra para a organização Soldier e é dado como morto na Guerra de Wutai. O que fazer agora? Zack x Aeris x Cloud. Povs alternados. AU
1. Prólogo

**Disclaimer: **FFVII e todos os seus personagens pertencem à Square-Enix. Winter Sleep pertence à Olivia e ao anime Nana.

**N/A:** Fanfic criada especialmente em resposta ao desafio de Cherry-chan. Espero que esteja de acordo com os seus gostos! ^^~

Música tema: Winter Sleep – Olivia inspi. REIRA TRAPNEST

Zack Fair, Aeris Gainsborough e Cloud Strike são amigos de infância. Passaram vários momentos juntos até que Zack entra para a organização Soldier e é dado como morto na Guerra de Wutai. O que fazer agora? Zack x Aeris x Cloud. Povs alternados.

**xXxXx**

**Reencontro**

**Cloud's pov.**

A cada dia que passava mais próximos da formatura do Ensino Fundamental II estávamos e a empolgação crescia sensivelmente. A atenção de toda a turma, incluindo a de Vincent, era quase nula; eu já não escutava uma palavra do que a professora dizia há dez minutos. A aula mal começara, mas não consigo evitar... minha reputação de não prestar atenção na aula falava mais alto e eu fazia algo que adorava – e ajudava a fazer o tempo passar mais rápido -: desenhava.

Nunca havia sido um bom desenhista, mas quatro anos de Ensino Fundamental II (N/A – equivale ao Middle School das escolas do EUA: 11 – 14 anos.) auxiliaram e muito a melhora de minha habilidade.

No começo apenas rabiscava algo sem sentido, mas logo me peguei terminando os arredores de Nibelheim. O Monte Nibel se destacava atrás da cidade e duas casas se destacavam ambas ao lado do poço da cidade.

"Nibelheim? Nossa..."

Creio que meu rosto me traiu, pois a professora chamou meu nome para resolver a questão de física. "Tinha que ser física..?" Fiz uma careta e me levantei da cadeira e, ao passar pela carteira de Vincent, recebi a resposta anotada em um pedaço de papel. Dou um sorriso "vou precisar agradecê-lo depois..." Termino o exercício no quadro e a professora agradece.

Professora – Obrigada Vincent por responder o exercício e Cloud por expô-lo. Isso que eu chamo de trabalho em equipe.

A sala explode em risadas e logo Vince se levantou e agradeceu. Depois de alguns segundos a professora voltou a dar aula e eu voltei ao meu desenho. Agora desenhava três crianças: uma garota de cabelos longos e dois garotos.

O sinal toca e ouço a cadeira ao meu lado sendo arrastada, não precisava levantar o rosto para saber que era Vince.

Vincent – Salvo novamente, né Spiky?

Cloud – Yup. Valeu vampiro.

Trocamos um sorriso e volto minha atenção ao desenho.

Vincent – Não sei por que ela continua tentando.

Cloud – Esperança talvez?

Vincent – Só pode. Agora me diga por que está desenhando um anjo?

Cloud – Anjo..?

Volto meus olhos para o desenho. Estava terminando os detalhes do desenho de Tifa e volto a olhar para Vincent. E antes que eu pudesse encher o saco do vampiro o outro professor entrou na sala e Vincent voltou para seu lugar. Em dois segundos voltei a me perder no desenho, lembrando-me de meus antigos amigos.

Quando o sinal para o recreio bateu o desenho já estava pronto, era possível ver com perfeição os olhos das três crianças. Mal percebi a chegada dos meus dois amigos.

Vincent – Pequena, seu amigo está totalmente abstraído com esse desenho.

Aeris – Nossa Cloud! Que lindo! Quem são?

Cloud – Eu, Zack e Tifa.

Vincent – Tifa...

Aeris – Seus amigos de Nibelheim, né?

Cloud – Isso.

Continuamos a conversar até o sinal bater e Aeris acenou antes de sair para a sua sala. Aeris é minha amiga há nove anos, juntamente com Vincent, ela é dois anos mais nova e nos conhecemos quando me mudei para Cosmo Cânion. Dou um sorriso "é... ao menos conheci bons amigos."

A aula continuou no mesmo marasmo até que o diretor interrompeu a última aula, alguns minutos antes de acabar e sermos liberados.

Diretor – Bom dia alunos. Espero que vocês estejam se preparando para a festa de formatura.

Já havia guardado todo o material e apenas esperava que o diretor terminasse sua fala para voltar meus pensamentos para meus antigos amigos quando percebi uma movimentação do lado de fora da sala.

Diretor – Sei que é uma situação incomum, mas temos um novo aluno. Entre e apresente-se para a turma.

Um garoto relativamente alto e com cabelos negros e despenteados entra na sala e escreve seu nome no quadro rapidamente. Não consigo acreditar em meus olhos.

Zack – Meu nome é Zack Fair. Muito prazer.

Zack voltara para minha vida de maneira inusitada.


	2. Capítulo 01

**Zack's pov.**

**

* * *

Capítulo 01**

A festa estava bastante animada. Belas garotas bem vestidas e os rapazes também vestidos a caráter. Já não me preocupava com a gravata apertada ou o smoking quente, tudo valia a pena quando Aeris apareceu com o seu vestido vermelho.

Aeris – Oi...

Zack – Oi gatinha. Vamos dançar? Minha namorada me mata se me vir com uma mulher tão bela quanto você.

É claro que ela ficou envergonhada, mas achava que era fisicamente impossível que ficasse da cor de seu vestido. Ela sorri e me dá um tapa de leve.

Aeris – Bobo...

Nos abraçamos e encontramos com Vincent e Cloud. "Onde ela estará..?"

Vincent – Pequena... Está linda.

Cloud – Maravilhosa...

Sempre soube que Cloud gostava de Aeris, mas confiava em ambos.

Aeris – Vocês também estão lindos!

Zack – Realmente...

Abraço Cloud fazendo-o ficar ainda mais vermelho.

Zack – Assim acaba me conquistando, meu loiro...

Cloud – Zack?!

E rimos da reação dele. Continuamos brincando e conversando até que Aeris faz a pergunta que eu tanto queria fazer.

Aeris – Vince... A Tifa não vem?

O clima pesou automaticamente. O moreno terminou de beber sua taça de vinho e soltou um suspiro.

Vincent – Deve chegar mais tarde. Ela insistiu em passar em... casa antes.

Seus orbes rubros se encontraram com os meus. Não consigo manter seu olhar por muito tempo e me recordo da última vez que falei com minha irmã.

_**Bar Seventh Heaven – 1 semana antes.**_

_Como sempre estávamos reunidos no bar, eu trabalhava e eles estavam sentados conversando. Conversavam sobre a formatura do terceiro ano que aconteceria na semana seguinte. Tifa e Aeris eram as mais animadas, isso é um fato, já haviam combinado quando iriam fazer as compras para a festa e tudo o mais. Cloud começara a rir e eu me aproximei para saber do que._

_Zack – O que está acontecendo?_

_Cloud – O vampiro não queria ir à formatura!_

_Realmente, Vincent já havia nos dito que não suporta festas e que não estava nem um pouco a fim de ir a nossa formatura, sua cara de indignação era hilária._

_Zack – Então é só ele não ir._

_Vincent – Eu vou._

_Zack – E por que vai?_

_Spiky ri ainda mais e o vampiro apenas aponta as garotas rindo do outro lado da mesa, totalmente absortas em sua conversa sobre vestidos e lojas._

_Vincent – A sua irmã disse que vai._

_Claro. Tifa não perderia a nossa formatura por nada, ela me prometeu estar em todas as minhas festas quando ainda éramos crianças. Sorrio para ela._

_Zack – Não vejo o problema._

_E meus dois colegas de sala me olham descrentes._

_Vincent – Reno._

_E então me lembro, Reno era de outro terceiro ano e um mulherengo. Já havia tentado ficar com Tifa e falhou miseravelmente, ainda me lembro de como Vincent quase o matou no jogo de beisebol._

_Tifa – Mas eu já disse que não precisa se preocupar, querido. Se aquele ruivo safado se aproximar de mim, eu vou socá-lo._

_Zack – E desde quando vocês estavam prestando atenção na nossa conversa?_

_Aeris – Parem de discutir vocês dois._

_Nós sorrimos e volto ao trabalho. O resto da noite correu bem e, quando termina o meu turno, me sento com meus amigos. "Chegou a hora..." Vincent e Tifa estavam conversando tranquilamente de mãos dadas, ainda achava estranho que eles namorassem, mas nem me importava. "Enquanto ela estiver feliz está tudo bem..."_

_Entrego uma coca para cada um, o que chama a atenção, dou um sorriso conquistador._

_Zack – Por conta da casa._

_Tifa – O que você quer, Zack?_

_E todos riem da garota. "Ela me conhece bem demais..." sorrio para minha irmã._

_Cloud – Ela te pegou._

_Vincent – Adoro quando você acaba com as tentativas do lobo..._

_O riso ainda permanecia no grupo, mas apenas Aeris se mantinha um pouco triste._

_Aeris – Acho que essa é uma das últimas vezes que estaremos todos juntos assim, né?_

_Tifa baixa o seu olhar para sua bebida e Cloud e Vincent me observam._

_Tifa – Vocês realmente vão se alistar..?_

_Não era bem uma pergunta. Já havíamos conversado muito sobre isso e elas sabiam que era exatamente isso que queriam. Mas é claro que essa não era toda a verdade. Nenhuma das duas tinha a menor idéia de que __eu__ também me alistaria._

_Vincent – Vamos lá, anjo, não fique assim..._

_Aeris – É mesmo, Teef. Ainda estarei aqui e Zack também..._

_E eu sabia que havia realmente chegado a hora._

_Zack – Na verdade..._

_Ambas olharam para mim, Aeris devidamente surpresa e Tifa com um olhar magoado._

_Tifa – Não._

_Zack – Eu também vou me alistar._

_Aeris – Mesmo, meu bem?_

_Minha namorada estava recebendo a notícia até muito bem, mas eu não tinha coragem de olhar nos olhos de minha prima. "Minha querida irmã..."_

_Zack – Sim. É uma ótima oportunidade..._

_Mantinha meu olhar nos olhos esmeraldas de Aeris._

_Tifa – Você vai me abandonar?!_

_E foi então que eu finalmente a encarei. Me senti um lixo no mesmo momento. Ela chorava. Estava sendo pior do que tinha imaginado._

_Zack – Tifa..._

_Tifa – NÃO! Eu não quero saber!_

_Ela se levanta e sai correndo do bar._

_Vincent – Eu vou falar com ela._

_Ponho a mão em meu rosto e sinto que ele está molhado em lágrimas. Sinto o toque dos braços de Aeris me envolvendo._

_Aeris – Está tudo bem querido... Calma..._

_Cloud – Nossa... Foi bem pior do que eu imaginava..._

_Aeris – Você sabia..?_

_Cloud – Sim..._

_Não sabia bem o que acontecia ao meu redor. Continuamos em silêncio por mais algum tempo, quando consigo me controlar dou um pequeno beijo em Aeris._

_Cloud – Tudo bem?_

_Zack – Não. Eu nunca tinha magoado a Tifa. Desde pequenos ela sempre soube que poderia contar comigo sempre! E agora..._

_Aeris se mantinha calada. Seu olhar e seu rosto estavam neutros. Toco seu rosto e encaro o par de esmeraldas cintilantes._

_Zack – Você me perdoa, meu bem? Não queria esconder isso de você..._

_E foi então que ela sorriu e tocou minha mão._

_Aeris – Não tem problemas, querido. Se é isso mesmo que você quer, eu entendo._

_Bebemos o refrigerante e eu estava um pouco melhor, mas a situação com Tifa ainda me deixava triste. Quando a levo até sua casa, Aeris me abraça._

_Aeris – Converse com ela. Tenho certeza que ela só ficou chateada porque você não tinha dito nada antes._

_Zack – Você está certa. Boa noite, meu amor._

_Aeris – Boa noite querido. Boa noite Cloud._

_Cloud – Até amanhã, pequena._

_O curto caminho até a casa de Cloud foi feito em silêncio, nos despedimos e sigo até minha casa ainda me perguntando o que fazer para conversar com minha irmã._

_Zack – Cheguei..._

_Achei estranho o silêncio da casa. "Será que ela está dormindo..?" Mas a casa estava vazia. Tifa não estava lá, apenas um recado com a letra de Vincent._

_A Tifa ficará lá em casa. Qualquer coisa ligue._

_E eu desabei._

Solto um suspiro e termino de beber o champanhe de minha taça.

Zack – Ela me odeia.

Aeris – Isso não é verdade...

Cloud – Pare com isso, lobo! Tifa te ama!

Vincent permanecia em silêncio apenas nos observando. Já não sabia mais o que pensar da situação. Desde que minha irmã saiu de casa ela não mais olhava para mim ou respondia minhas perguntas. Depois de dois dias tentando conversar eu desisti. Ela voltaria a falar comigo quando ela quisesse, ou ao menos era isso que eu esperava.

Cloud – E falando nisso... Está linda.

Realmente estava. Usava um vestido azul e o cabelo solto. Achei que nem mesmo se aproximaria de nós, mas ela chegou com um sorriso. Podia-se ver um grupo de pessoas mais agitados por onde ela veio.

Aeris – Ficou maravilhoso, Tifa!

Tifa – Você estava certa. O vestido realmente ficou lindo.

E elas sorriram. Vincent a abraça e Cloud ainda olha o pessoal lá atrás.

Cloud – O que será que aconteceu..?

Com toda a sua irreverência de sempre Tifa responde com um sorriso no rosto.

Tifa – Ah... Joguei uma taça de vinho no Reno.

Acabamos por rir dela e eu aproveito para tentar falar com ela.

Zack – Tifa...

Antes que conseguisse dizer algo recebo um soco no meio da cara. Sem conseguir me segurar, já que nunca esperei _essa_ reação, acabo caindo no chão. Estava estático e o silêncio reinava próximo a nós.

Tifa – _Isso_ é para você _nunca_ mais esconder as coisas de mim.

Vincent – Você tinha prometido que não bateria nele...

Ela sorri.

Tifa – Eu prometi que não ia _quebrar_ a cara dele. Foi só um soquinho...

Eu continuava no chão apenas olhando com cara de idiota – muito provavelmente – enquanto Cloud ria e até Aeris sorria. Tifa estende sua mão, me ajudando a levantar e me abraçando.

Tifa – Me promete que não vai morrer, não importa o que aconteça.

Abraço fortemente a garota e sussurro em seu ouvido.

Zack – Eu prometo que vou voltar.

E depois disso continuamos a nos divertir na festa. Bebemos, dançamos e aproveitamos ao máximo nosso último dia juntos.

No dia seguinte eu, Cloud e Vincent pegamos o trem para Midgar e para o nosso futuro.

"Eu voltarei."

**

* * *

N/A: Depois de muito tempo parada, cá estou eu novamente postando essa fic!**

**Sei que não está EXATAMENTE como a Cherry pediu o desafio, mas... espero que esteja do seu agrado querida. ^^~**

**Ri bastante enquanto escrevia esse capítulo (vocês não fazem IDEIA de como é difícil não rir durante as aulas... =x)**

**E... É isso.**

**Read and Review! ;)**

**Kissus!**


	3. Capítulo 02

**Aeris' pov.**

**Rising Phoenix**

O bar estava lotado, me perguntava se a saída de Zack teria causado problemas. "Zack... Espero que você, Cloud e Vincent estejam bem..." continuo procurando minha amiga. "Como ela conseguiria uma mesa aqui..?" Depois de rodar o salão pela terceira vez e não encontrar minha cunhada, desisto e me sento no bar. "Talvez Tifa esteja atrasada."

Solto um suspiro e dou um suspiro para a bartender antes de chamar sua atenção e meu queixo cai.

Aeris – Tifa?

A garota terminou de fazer um drink (com direito a rodar, girar e todos os outros tipos de malabarismos com as garrafas e coqueteleira), entregando-o para o rapaz que pedira e se aproxima de mim com um sorriso.

Tifa – Aeris! Que bom vê-la! Quer algo?

Aeris – O que você está fazendo?

Tifa – Trabalhando, não vê?

E ela permaneceu sorrindo quando se voltou para servir de chopp a um homem. Era interessante ver o quanto ela parecia em casa servindo as pessoas. A garota volta a me encarar com seu sorriso.

Aeris – Mas... por que Tifa?

A morena solta um suspiro e começa a enxugar os copos limpos.

Tifa – Preciso sustentar a casa enquanto Zack não volta.

Permaneço em silêncio, observando os movimentos de minha amiga. Já se fazia dois meses que Zack, Cloud e Vincent foram para Midgar. Zack e Cloud foram aceitos na Shinra e já estavam treinando para ir para a guerra. Vincent estava... bem, ele nunca deu muita informação acerca do que estava fazendo por lá.

Suspiro e dou um pequeno sorriso "Ela não consegue ficar parada mesmo..."

Aeris – Vou querer uma coca, Teef.

Ela sorri e me serve.

Tifa – Logo vai ser meu intervalo, tudo bem?

Aeris – Claro! Eu espero você.

E com isso Tifa me deixou com meus pensamentos. "Dois meses..." É claro que Tifa não precisava se preocupar com dinheiro, Zack enviava seu soldo praticamente intocado para ela, ou ao menos tentou, a garota não aceitou nenhum centavo dele. Lembro que ela havia dito que não era justo. Sinto um sorriso em meus lábios. "Os dois são tão... orgulhosos..."

Tifa era orgulhosa a tal ponto que não aceitou o meu convite de morar comigo e o convite da mãe de Cloud.

_Tifa – Se eu for morar com vocês ou com a mãe do Cloud, onde Zack morará quando ele voltar? Não, pequena, vou continuar lá em casa mesmo..._

_Aeris – E quando vai ter tempo de arrumar a casa? E como fará seu almoço e jantar?_

_A morena sorriu exatamente como Zack e continuou._

_Tifa – Darei um jeito. Não se preocupe, ficarei bem._

_Solto um suspiro. "Esses dois... é só colocar uma coisa na cabeça que não há como fazê-los mudar de idéia!"_

_Aeris – Ao menos almoce lá em casa..._

_Após alguns segundos me encarando em silêncio ela sorri._

_Tifa – Se ficará mais tranqüila eu almoço com você, ok?_

Tifa – Buh!

Dou um pequeno salto no banco e sinto meu rosto ficando vermelho.

Aeris – Tifa!

A garota sorri e me puxa até uma mesa vazia.

Tifa – E então? O que achou?

Aeris – Bem... Não sei o que vão pensar, mas você parece bem à vontade aqui.

Nós sorrimos e pedimos sanduíches.

Tifa – E é verdade, pequena. Eu me sinto bem aqui! Barret é um ótimo patrão e Cid está cuidando bem de mim. Eles pagam muito bem e são uns amores.

Continuamos conversando por algum tempo até que nossos pedidos chegaram. Ríamos e brincávamos como se eles ainda estivessem aqui. Terminamos de comer e um homem loiro com um sorriso no rosto se aproximou de nossa mesa.

Cid – Tifa, já está na hora.

Tifa – Ai, desculpa Cid! Estava conversando com Aeris e perdi a noção da hora.

O homem ri tranquilamente e põe a mão na cabeça de minha amiga de forma paternal.

Cid – Fique calma querida, está tudo bem. Então Aeris é sua amiga?

Nós sorrimos e trocamos um olhar.

Aeris – Muito prazer, senhor Cid.

Cid – Peloamordosdeuses! Assim fico me sentindo um idoso. Apenas Cid está bem, ok?

Quase não consigo segurar a risada. Ele não é _tão_ novo assim.

Aeris – Certo Cid. Eu já vou indo, ta Tifa? Ainda preciso fazer o trabalho.

Tifa – Ok. Manda pro meu e-mail que eu termino assim que chegar em casa.

Nós sorrimos e nos abraçamos.

Aeris – Não se esforce demais, ok? Até amanhã.

Tifa – Não se preocupe, até!

A garota volta para o bar e continua servindo as pessoas. Sigo meu caminho até minha casa e subo para meu quarto disposta a terminar o trabalho. Sorrio quando pego o livro que estávamos interpretando "Como se analisar _Loveless_ fosse algum problema..."

Perco a noção do tempo enquanto leio o livro. O toque do telefone me assusta, olho o relógio e estranho horário. "Quem ligaria há uma e meia da manhã?"

Aeris – Alô?

Tifa – Aeris..?

A voz embargada de minha amiga me deixa nervosa.

Aeris – O que aconteceu, Tifa?

Tifa – Zack e Cloud foram para o front em Wutai!

E foi então que entendi. Todos os nossos medos se concretizaram. "Zack... Cloud... por favor fiquem bem..." E as lágrimas rolavam por meu rosto.


End file.
